Mileena
Mileena is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Elektra vs Mileena *Harley Quinn VS Mileena (Complete) *Juri VS Mileena (Complete) *Mai Shiranui vs Mileena (Complete) * Mileena vs. Kevin * Nina Williams VS Mileena * Taki vs. Mileena (Complete) Possible Opponents *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Taki (Soul Calibur) *Elektra *Katana History Shao Kahn had conquered Edenia and took Sindel and Kitana as his own wife and daughter, but despite her Kitana's loyalty, he feared that she would turn on him if she ever discovered the truth. He secretly ordered Shang Tsung to create a clone of Kitana, which he accomplished by using her essense, as well as a Tarkatan's. Thus, Mileena was born, acting as Kitana's twin sister, who kept an eye on her to ensure her loyalty to Shao Kahn. Deep down, she had two desires: to kill her "sister" and to overthrow her "father". Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.75 m | 5'9" *Weight: 58 kg | 128 lbs *Half-Edenian, Half-Tarkatan Fighting Styles Ying Yeung Mian Chuang *Soft attacks, then set up for harder strikes *Mostly utilizes punches and kicks *Demands balanced posture and relaxed body Weapons Sai *Originally a farming tool *Used for ensnaring weapons and stabbing *Used in conjunction with melee attacks *Carries an unknown number of sais Long Sword * 1 m to 1.2 m blade, 10 to 15 cm grip *Typically wielded two-handed A crud-ton of nails *Held in a bottle *Doesn't use them as projectiles for some reason... Tarkatan Teeth *Hidden underneath her veil *More than capable of tearing flesh Tarkatan Teeth Special Moves Sai Blast *Tosses two sai *Can be done in mid-air Teleport Drop *Teleports into a jump kick *Enhanced version adds another kick Ball Roll *Curls into ball and rolls into opponent Leaping Neckbite *Lunges at opponent to bite their neck *Will stab opponent if sai is in opponent at the time of the move Femme Fatale *Stabs opponent multiple times in the stomach, then knees their face Fatalities Sai Stabs *Stabs opponent to death Man Eater *Inhales opponent, then spits out their bones Nail Shooter *Places nails in mouth and spits them at opponent at rapid speed Sai-Anara *Throws large number of sais at her opponent, ending with one in her opponent's head Ferocious Bite/Be Mine *Bites off opponent's head Sai Lodge *Throws and kicks sai into opponent Rip Off *Throws sai into opponent's feet, then rips off their body from their legs *Borrowed from Kira Feats *Shang Tsung's greatest creation *One of Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcers *Successfully commanded Edenia's army under the guise of Kitana *Trained Shujinko in her fighting style *Can deceive Shao Kahn Faults *Very little impact on plot *Allowed Kitana to escape Shinnok's dungeon *Shocked unconsious by Raiden *Has yet to defeat Kitana Gallery Mileena_Render_PNG_3.png|Mileena as she appears in Mortal Kombat X Mileena_Reveal.jpg Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Demon Category:Monster Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Royal Combatants